csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
THANATOS-7
: For the original version, see MK48. THANATOS-7 adalah sebuah THANATOS machine gun di Counter-Strike Online. Overview THANATOS-7 merupakan senapan mesin anti zombie dengan 120 amunisi, 7.62 NATO. Senjata dikembangkan oleh Aegis Institute dan berdasarkan bentuk MK48. Senjata ini dilengkapi dengan Thanatos Blade System yang dapat memberikan damage besar terus menerus ke beberapa sasaran di dalam radius blades. *Senjata ini hanya dapat diperoleh dari Craft. Advantages *Kerusakan tinggi di kedua mode *Akurasi tinggi dalam mode A *Pisau dapat membunuh beberapa musuh sekaligus *Tersedia untuk kedua tim *Waktu ulang Pendek *Rate of Fire tinggi *Jumlah pisau tidak terbatas *Tidak melukai pengguna jika mereka berada dalam jangkauan pisau ini Disadvantages *Recoil Tinggi *Berat *Harga mahal *Amunisi cadangan Rendah *Diperoleh melalui Crafting saja *Membutuhkan waktu untuk mengaktifkan pisau *Blades mengambil waktu untuk jarak lemparan *Tidak bisa menembak saat mengaktifkan atau pengisian pisau THANATOS-7 Confirmed Set Dengan set ini, pemain bisa mendapatkan THANATOS-7 pasti dari Craft menggunakan item Perfect Pick Recipe, tapi durability akan menentukan periode senjata. Release date THANATOS-7 telah dirilis pada: *South Korea: 18 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 January 2015. *China: 8 January 2015. *Japan: 14 January 2015. *Vietnam: 9 April 2015. *Indonesia: 29 April 2015. Tips Overall= *Tidak ada kondisi atau persyaratan untuk mengaktifkan pisau. Pengguna perlu menekan kunci dua kali untuk mengaktifkan pisau dan kemudian siap untuk ditembakkan. *Kuantitas pisau adalah terbatas. Namun, pemain hanya dapat menggunakan satu pisau dalam waktu. *Blades dapat merusak beberapa sasaran di radius pisau. *Blades mungkin tidak membahayakan target pada sudut tertentu. *Tembak pisau di ruang tertutup untuk merusak musuh masuk. *Pisau terus berputar di udara jika target bergerak menjauh dari posisi pisau itu. *Konsumsi Waktu untuk setiap fungsi: **Menempatkan kembali sabit setelah peluncuran: 4.0 detik. **Mengaktifkan sabit: 3.0 detik. **Menggambar waktu: 2,0 detik. *Secara keseluruhan konsumsi waktu untuk setiap tembakan sabit: 7.0 detik. *Pisau berlangsung dalam waktu yang lebih singkat jika Anda bermain di mode klasik Battle. |-| Zombie Infection= *Senjata ini sangat cocok untuk terlibat zombie s di daerah saluran karena pisau dapat menangani kerusakan besar. *Blades tidak dapat melakukan headshots baik cara jadi gunakan modus api normal bukan. *Modus api normal dapat digunakan untuk menghabisi zombie lemah. *Hati-hati menggunakan senjata ini untuk terlibat zombie di daerah terbuka karena pisau tidak mencapai target langsung dan mereka tidak memiliki knockback atau setrum kekuatan ketika memukul. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Satu pisau dapat menangani di atas 100.000 kerusakan Bosses (lebih tinggi dari Thunderbolt) jika mereka berada di dalam jangkauan pisau dan tingkat daya tembak maxed. *Blades dapat menghancurkan hambatan dengan mudah. *Senjata ini cocok untuk terlibat kebanyakan bos (kecuali Gluttony dan tahap ketiga Kraken karena mereka kebal terhadap pisau berputar). *Blades bekerja dengan sempurna untuk ruang kliring. *Blades dapat melindungi pengguna dan rekan dari zombie masuk saat menghancurkan hambatan. Comparisons MK48= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.7s) ; Neutral *Same base damage (33) *Same clip size and spare ammo (120 / 200) *Same stun and knockback power *Same recoil (21%) *Available for both teams *Same accuracy (85%) ; Negative *No scope *Heavier (+3%) *More expensive (+$3500) *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| SKULL-7= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Shorter reload time (-1s) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same speed reduction (14%) *Same magazine size in A mode (120) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *Higher recoil in A mode (+1%) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *No scope *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Lighter (-2%) *Shorter reload time (-1s) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same magazine size in A mode (120) *Same ammunition in A mode (7.62 NATO) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *No scope *Lower accuracy in A mode (-1%) *Higher recoil in A mode (+2%) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *Cannot perform Balrog Charging System *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| JANUS-7= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+4) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+12%) *Lighter (-2%) *Shorter reload time (-1.5s) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same ammunition in A mode (7.62 NATO) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *Higher recoil in A mode (+3%) *Lower magazine size in A mode (-80) *Cannot perform Janus Tranformation System *Obtainable via Crafting only Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen using by SAS (including Gerard) in posters. Gallery File:Thanatos7_trainshed_poster_idn.png|Indonesia poster File:THANATOS-7 Stat's.jpg Trivia *Gaya ulang mirip dengan M60E4 Maverick. *Ini adalah senjata anti-zombie pertama yang dapat diperoleh dari Craft saja. *Suara pisau penembakan ini mirip dengan ketika memicu kait bergulat dari Tiga Dimensi Manuver Aksesoris di mode Attack On Titan. *Ada simbol Rune pada pisau. *Angka Thanatos yang terukir pada kotak amunisi sementara laras dihiasi dengan sayap Thanatos itu. *Ukuran senjata lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran sebenarnya dari versi asli, MK48. Kategori:Machine gun Kategori:Weapon